Going Nowhere
by AnglLvr266
Summary: A girl from 2006 wakes up in the world of our favorite heroes and monsters. She meets a lost pirate and they travel together to find some kind of meaning. After POTC2, so may contain spoilers. Movies were never made about POTC, so 2006ers haven't a clue.
1. Welcome to the Caribbean

This takes place after POTC 2, so there will be a few spoilers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kris walked down the street, she shook her head. The bars were letting out, since it was two in the morning. The drunks were out in force and many were driving. She made sure she was far enough on the sidewalk before continuing. She sat down on a bench in her small American town, wondering what 2007's New Year would be like if this was just for the World Cup.

She wouldn't see it though, because she didn't even see the headlights barreling down the streets beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splash. Splash. Splash. Kris awoke to several sounds that a normal Wisconsin morning did not bring. Ever. Opening her eyes, she squeezed them shut as water splashed into them. Salt water, nothing stung like salt water did. Pushing herself to her knees, she wiped her eyes. Then she opened them, and wanted to shut them all the same. She stared out at the ocean, because Lake Michigan wasn't that clean and clear.

"Where am I?"

Her head throbbed and her back ached. She was filthy from head to toe and drenched. She tried to remember what happened, but all she remembered was sitting on the bench. Finally standing, Kris turned and was welcomed by the sight of a jungle, and many mangled row boats. She brushed off herself and slicked her hair back. Where in the world was she? Shrugging, she headed into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another beach?" Kris tried to calm down, but this was getting nuts. She was in some tropical area, paradise, and it seemed alone. Just as she was about to start slapping herself to wake up, she heard a moan. Kris whipped around and saw someone laying face first in the sand, just as she had. "Are you okay?"

The man merely moaned as he tried to push himself up. He crawled from the water and sagged into the sand once more. "Bloody monster," was all he mumbled.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Hm? Who's there?" The man said jumping to his feet. He tried to grab something on his side, and seemed surprised when it was not there.

"Sir?"

He finally turned and Kris let out a slight gasp. The man was bloody, and his clothes were ripped. His clothes, that was the other thing. He was dressed very oddly. He had a white baggy shirt on covered with a vest. A red bandana covered most of his head, brown dreadlocks covered the rest. Beads hung from several strands. His pants matched his vest, and were followed by roughly aged leather boots. Some kind of belt hung from one shoulder to his waist.

"Did you just call me…sir?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, and asked if you were okay, which apparently, you aren't."

He tilted his head, "Funny accent you have there. Where are you from?"

"Wisconsin."

"Hm, where's that port?"

"It's a state in the United States of America."

"America, now that I have heard of. What are you doing in the Caribbean, luv?" He glanced down and smiled when several things washed ashore. "Ah! There you are." He picked up a sword, a hat and…

"A gun?" Kris took several steps back as the man brushed himself off. He saw the blood on his arm and shrugged slightly. He took the gun, shook it a bit and then turned and pointed it at Kris's chest.

"Sorry luv, but you have to come with me."

"Why? Who are you to saw where I go?"

"I'm the man with the gun pointed at your chest, but I like you, so I may not shoot you, if you give me what I want which you might not want to be willing to give. Savvy?"

"Sort of. You talk fast, and you're kinda weird."

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And that means what exactly?" Kris asked as she walked with him. He let out a frustrated growl. "What! I don't even know who you are!"

"Exactly my point, luv."

"And will you stop calling me that!" Kris turned, making the pistol jab her in the chest. Jack's eyes widened a bit and he leaned away slightly. Kris looked up at him. He was only a few inches taller than her, but seemed near her age, either that, or he didn't care how old she really was. "I do have a name."

"Sorry luv, to whom do I have the honor of gracing with my presence?"

"My name's Kristin. My friends call me Kris."

"Your friends. Tell me dear Kristin, why is it that you are on this godforsaken place with not one person besides myself who know who you are or that you even exist?"

"You tell me."

"Well, unfortunately for both of us, I cannot. Now, shall we continue?"

"Sorry Mr. Sparrow-"

"Captain Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow, but where are we?"

Jack stopped and looked around, "There you are!" He exclaimed yet again. He headed to a cluster of trees and pulled back the ferns in front of him. He walked back to Kris with two bottles in hand. "Rum?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not a drinker."

"Pity," Jack popped a cork out and took a swig from a bottle.

"About my question…"

"Right," He turned and outstretched his arms. His slightly drunken stagger, accompanied by awkwardly flailing hand gestures made him look unfocused as he addressed her. "Welcome to the Caribbean luv."


	2. And No Lies

"The Caribbean? Where in the Caribbean?"

"Beats me. If not for that bloody Kracken, I would be sailing through my seas on _my_ ship." He sighed and dropped into the sand, "But alas, dear Elizabeth set my fate with a single click of thee irons. She kept the code."

"Code?"

"Pirates code. If anyone falls behind, they stay behind. More of a guideline to be honest."

"So someone chained you to a ship and left you to die, and you ended up here, with me, on a land we both don't know?"

"Yes to all but the last. I do know this land. We happen to be on the side that is uninhabited my dear. Are you alone?"

"No." He tilted his head at her, "Okay, maybe." He put a hand on his hip and took a step closer. His face was inches from hers, "Yes. Yes I am alone."

"Brilliant. No worries then." He grabbed her wrist and pulled Kris down beside him in the sand. "Tell me Miss…what is your last name?"

"Walker."

"Miss Walker. What is your business here in the Caribbean? For those who are here are rarely from the Americas since those who need to leave here flee to the dreaded Americas. It seems odd that you come from the very place all go. What say you to that?"

"First, The U.S. isn't that bad. Second, I told you I don't know. And Third, why do you want to know so much about me? Why not learn a few things about you?"

"Point taken." Jack stood once again and pulled Kris up with him. "Now come my dear. We have a lot of ground to cover. Rum?" He asked as they started walking.

"I told you I don't drink."

"How old are you luv?"

"Twenty one. You?"

"Take a guess," He took a swig of rum and continued to swagger on.

"Thirty something. Am I close?"

"Close enough." He turned abruptly and Kris reeled back, hitting a tree. "Kristin, is it? How is it that you haven't heard of me?"

"I live like a thousand miles away?"

"That would be a reason. But do tell me how you came to be here in such…attire." He waved a hand at her clothes and she glanced down.

"Jeans and a t-shirt. At least I don't dress like you."

"Be that as it may, you stand to need better garments, such as a dress, or nothing."

Kris went to slap him, but he caught her hand and pinned it above her head to the tree. "Let go."

"No, I think I've had enough of women slapping me for no apparent reason."

"No apparent reason!" She swung at him with her other hand, but he did the same. She jerked against his hold and he grinned.

"Now that's not very nice. Now, we can all just get along if you trust me."

"Trust you? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Angry yes, crazy, not really. And who else do you have to trust dear lady?"

"What were your initial plans when you first saw me?" Jack leaned away and looked as if he winced at the thought. He carefully turned towards her. "And no lies. If I am to trust you, those wouldn't help."

"Fine then. I was going to kidnap you, drag you to Tortuga, assemble me a crew, then, if you're still alive at that point, use you in what ever way I please."

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Finally. A bonnie lass who believes. Are you willing to go along with me, or shall I slay you right here and now?"

"Will you get me home?"

"I'll try my best luv." He walked towards the beach and turned to face her, "So what will it be?"

"If I go with you, you have to promise me one thing."

"And what will that be?"

"If your views on me change, the last thing you were planning to do, drops out. Do we have a deal?"

Jack hesitated, "Deal, now let's go!"


	3. Rough Pasts and Stories

"So this place is what exactly?"

"World's End."

"I thought that you said this place was civilized on the other side"

"That would've been correct, except that before I thought we were on Tortuga. Instead, we are on the only place that friends and lovers will only travel to find those they lost. So, I am afraid that we will be here until our bones rot with age. No one will come this far to save me, you on the other hand…" His gaze flowed over her like the tide, "I don't see why no one would come looking for the likes of you luv." He took another drink from his bottle of rum. He constantly glanced back at Kris, but she wasn't going anywhere. Where would she go, into the ocean? "Yet you're an odd one luv. I have never met a lady such as yourself."

"Thanks, I guess. Don't you need a doctor or something?"

"Eventually, but do not underestimate the strength of Captain Jack Sparrow." He leaned back so he fell softly to the sand. He rested on his elbows and sighed. Kris knelt in front of him. "I do say darling, that this view has improved remarkably."

"Stop flirting and take off your shirt."

"Seems that I'm not the one flirting here luv, you've soared past that."

"I want to see how bad you're hurt, now take it off, or I'll cut it off with your sword and not care if I hit skin or not. Savvy?" Kris smirked, mocking him.

"Aye, savvy." He sat up and removed several things from his torso. Finally, he reached down and pulled off his shirt.

Kris had seen well-muscled bodies before, but one so tan, tattooed and scarred caused her to draw in a quick breath. He had many words and symbols, some meaning "brave" others past loves. Scars littered his body. Old bullet wounds, sword stabs and slashes and burns. She was snapped out of her trance when his hand touched her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be-"

"Don't worry about it love. I work in the sea, yet I seldom remove my shirt. Now you see why." Kris took his hand from her cheek and ran her fingers over several scar lines on his wrist. He let her examine his wounds, "I had a rough child life, luv. Not all things are as easy to escape."

Kris swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes, "I'm beginning to wonder if I should really critique your strength at the moment. Physical strength isn't always the most crucial. Now sit up." Jack did as she wished as she moved to his left side. She moved the skin and peered in the hole. "How did this happen?" She asked.

"I told you luv, the Kraken."

"Kraken?"

"Big Beastie his lots of teeth. Octopus like."

"Huh. Well, this is bad." Kris grabbed the bottle of rum from Jack's hand.

"Give that back!" He paused and winced as she stared at him, "You won't burn it will you?"

"Burn it? No. Just…hold still, this might hurt a bit." She took the rum and poured it quickly over his wound. Jack screamed out in pain.

"Bugger! That hurt! What are you trying to do, kill me!"

"If I wouldn't have done that, you'd be dead."

"So it would seem."

Kris took a knife from the many things Jack hand discarded and cut off the sleeves of his shirt. She wrapped one around his bloody arm and used the other one to clean what was left of the blood away. Jack was still mumbling words as she slid next to him, "Stop whining so much. I bet most the pain has stopped, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but I do believe that you owe me an apology."

"For what?"

"Using the rest of my rum."

"How is it that you know every location of rum even without never being in that certain place?"

"Legends luv. You'd be surprised with some of the stories I've heard."

"Really. Well, where I come from…they have better ones than where people hide their rum. War stories, murders, sick sadistic freaks. Nothing about rum, but a lot about Miller."

"Miller?"

"A brand of beer. It's part of what makes up Wisconsin."

"That's interesting. A town known for beer? I must get there."

"You'd like it. There's pretty much a bar on a corner in every town, no matter how small."

Jack grinned. "Sounds like my life isn't that far from yours."


	4. Time Shifting

**AT TIA DALMA'S…**

"Barbosa?" Will said in disbelief as the supposedly dead pirate took another bite from his apple.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Elizabeth shouted. Will was now staring at Pintel and Ragetti who were trying to shrink behind him.

"You two!" Barbosa bellowed. Ragetti and Pintel flinched as their former Captain advanced on them. "How dare you sail under the colors of Mr. Turner! And Miss Turner, now is it? Why are you dressed in such away? No need for you to pass for a man when you have a bodice such as that."

"Sorry Captain Barbosa, but they sort of, just stumbled upon us. Mr. Turner 'ere was runnin' wit Captain Sparrow's crew when we appeared off the 'orizon." Pintel's explanation was true, but Barbosa didn't care either way.

"How did you survive Jack's bullet?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Barbosa turned and motioned towards Tia Dalma, "She is a voodoo priestess, is she not? They can do many things. Bringing a man back to life such as me, wasn't that hard."

"How are we going to find Jack?" Will finally spoke as he pushed Ragetti and Pintel away from him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK IN WISCONSIN…2006**

_She would never run away, ever, _Becca thought as she walked solemnly down the street. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a group of guys walking behind her. _Great, just what I need now._ "Go away Harley and eave me alone," She told them without even stopping.

"Now, come on Bec. It's not our fault that she ran away. You know that."

"She didn't run away!" This time Becca spun on the boys. She wasn't planning on smacking right into them. Harley grabbed her by the arms to keep her from falling. "She's gone missing! She never would've left like that!"

"Jeez, relax Bec."

"Stop calling me that you ponce!" Harley frowned and let go of Becca's arms. She stumbled and fell back. She braced herself to hit pavement, but suddenly she was falling and fast. She turned to see what edge she fell off, and all she saw was trees and water. Houses came into view, then candles. She braced herself as she hit the water…hard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TIA DALMA'S…**

"Did you 'ear that?" Ragetti asked Will. Will nodded and turned to the door. Gibbs pulled out his gun. Pintel grabbed a nearby bottle to use as a weapon, but it was yanked from his grasp by an angry Tia Dalma.

Will took out his sword and continued on his way. Cotton's parrot flew by quickly, squawking "Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" Will shook his head and continued. He could hear splashes now. He jumped down to the dock and brandished his sword at the water. No one was there.

Suddenly, someone gasped as they surfaced from the water behind the surmised pirates. She clung to the pier as she shivered, "Cold, cold, very cold." Will tilted his head in confusion. He pointed his sword at her and she finally looked up. "Oh, um, hi?"

"Who are you?" Gibbs demanded. He aimed his pistol at her and she raised an eyebrow.

She heaved herself onto the deck and wrung out her hair. She pulled some of the fabric from her shirt away from her body and twisted it until the water was gone. She felt something on her neck and jumped when she saw it was sword. Standing, she slapped it away from her. "What the hell? Are you guys from the Stone Age or something?" She was mad that no one cared she just fell hard into ice cold water in, what it looked like, the Bayou. Gibbs prodded her shoulder with his gun. She glared at him. "Seriously, swords and pistols with gun powder, ever hear of semi-automatics and baseball bats?"

"She's downright mad!" Ragetti whispered, taking a step back. He made the sign of the cross over his chest and whimpered slightly.

"Don't make me come over there," She sneered.

Will took a step forward and the newcomer leaned away. "What is your name?"

"What's yours?"

"William Turner. Your turn."

"Rebecca Hopkins."

"Well, Miss Hopkins, mind tellin' us what you're doin' 'ere?"

"I would, except I don't know myself. You guys dress funny." The crew exchanged glance and Elizabeth sneered. "Jeez, who's funeral?" The crew's faces dropped, "Oh, oops, sorry. Didn't think anyone really died. I just lost someone too. One minute she was there, the next, poof…gone like the wind. I want to find her so bad. I thought I was going insane for a while back home. I kept getting weird letters in the mail, on the internet. They had Help Me and World's End all over them, and a name…what was I again…?"

"What's going on over there?" Barbosa bellowed. Jack the monkey jumped onto Becca's shoulder and she smiled.

"Well, aren't you cute?" She ruffled the top of his head and watched as he jumped back to Barbosa. "Right, the name…James, John, Jerry…"

"Jack?" Ragetti asked.

"That's it! Jack! Jack Sparrow!"

Will lowered his weapon, "You know Jack?"

"Nope. I just kept getting those weird letters, remember?"

Tia Dalma grinned. "She will help you on your way to World's End. The girl she lost is in it's presence."


	5. Hearts of Destiny

"How's your shoulder? Is there a lot of pain?" Kris asked as they made they way into the shaded area of the trees.

Jack looked at the bandage, "Oh, nothing of great consequence."

"Glad to hear it. So, what exactly are we doing?"

"Getting out of the hot sun, trying to find some shade, looking for food, possibly some rum." He stopped and turned to look at her, "Why?"

"Why do you always ask me why I say why? I mean, you don't tell me what we're doing and so expect me to go along with whatever plan you have and we go gallivanting off into the jungle, with nothing but a name and some weapons and you expect that I not ask you why we are doing these things?" Kris took a breath, "Honestly Jack."

"You're making no sense at all, luv."

"Yeah, whatever." Suddenly Jack stopped, causing Kris to slam into him from behind. Shaking her head, she took a step backward, "What now?"

Jack gave her a nervous smile, "That, luv."

Kris looked down and saw a little puppy right in their way. He cried for his mom, but she could no longer help him. She was lying next to him and not moving. She had obviously died from something or another and left the pup without any more care. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Don't touch it, don't-" Jack started, but it was no use.

Kris pushed past Jack and picked up the bawling pup by the scruff of the neck. The little dog's cries immediately subsided. "Some brave pirate you are." Kris cradled the pup in her arms as he started to doze off.

"Alas my luv, but I was not worried about the little runt in your arms, but the mother lying next to him. She could've been sleeping, or worse, his father could be around." Jack glanced nervously around, but seeing nothing, went off once more.

"Okay, so we're on an island which means there are palm trees, and where there are palm trees there are coconuts an-"

"Will you stop? I'll get the dog some bloody milk if you will shut up!"

"Perfect. No more from me dear Captain."

"My life's wish." They continued through the jungle and came out the other end. Jack glanced up at a palm tree and scowled. "I got those down once, I don't recall how exactly." He looked down and saw several empty coconuts at his feet. Picking one up, he spun it in his hand and threw it at a coconut in a tree. It hit it's target perfectly and the giant ball thundered to the ground along with several others. "There! Top that!"

"Don't really need to now, do I? You got enough down for now. Nice aim though, I must admit," she smiled at Jack who gave a slight grin back.

"Sun's setting, we should get a fire going," He walked past Kris, glancing at the bundle of fur in her arms, "And get him something more than milk to eat."

Kris smiled, "Well, I'll be. There is a heart somewhere in there, huh Captain Sparrow?"

"Don't get your hopes up luv, it's not the best one."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK WITH BECCA… 

"What in the world is going on?" Becca asked, turning in a circle to address everyone now standing on the pier.

"You have a dessstiny about chyou." Tia Dalma continued. Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Go vith them, and they will lead you to your friend," She smiled and walked back to her house.

"Great. This is just great! Where's the nearest boat? I want to go home immediately. This is ridiculous. Put me on the first plane back to Wisconsin. Unless we're in Florida, is this Florida? It looks a lot like Mississippi. Where are we?"

"Mad I tell you," Ragetti repeated.

"We're in the Caribbean," Will told her, sheathing his sword.

"Really? I love the Caribbean. I scuba dive here every year! Do you guys know of the MarineLab on Key Largo?" She got blank stares and head tilts back. "Guess not. So where are we going?"

"We have to sail to the ends of the earth to find Captain Sparrow and whoever you are missing." Barbossa stepped into the long boat, "And we are departing immediately."

"Oookay. Just how long is this gonna take?"

"As long as it must," Elizabeth seethed.

"Jeez, alright. Off we go then."


	6. Captains Emerge

"Kristin, Kristin wake up!"

Kris stirred ever so slightly then bolted upright. Jack stumbled back away and glared at her. "What? What's going on? Where am I? …Jack?"

Jack smiled nervously, "Luv, you need to calm down a bit. The dog's run off, thought you ought to know."

Kris ran a hand over her face and stood. "Right, thanks Jack."

"Your welcome."

"Do you know which way he went?"

"Headed east a short time ago. Didn't want to touch the mutt, so I let him wander off. Felt guilty afterwards, thought to wake you."

Kris scowled, "This time, not so much thanks. He won't hurt you you know. It's not like he's a blood thirsty man-eater."

"Nothing like the looks of it. I was once made chief of a tribe of cannibals. They were going to eat me when-" He stopped when he saw Kris staring at him like he was mad, "Right. The dog won't eat me, it's just another mouth to feed with food we don't have. Savvy?"

"Aye, Savvy," Kris said as she walked away. The puppy was romping in a tide pool not too far away. In it were several fish, a small lobster and some clams. The pup carried a fish in his mouth as they headed back to camp. "Food we don't have? Seems to me that your monster found the food that we do."

Jack sighed as she grabbed his extra shirtsleeve to go get the rest of the catch. "I thought I told myself that there would be no living with women after dear Elizabeth. They lose all the rum, tease, and find every reason to make me mad. Why am I blessed with such tragedy?"

----------------------------------------

BECCA… 

"You weren't kidding about the ship thing, huh?" Becca asked staring at the huge sails of an even bigger ship. Will stopped behind her and looked up.

"She's a good ship. She holds her own. Nothing like the Pearl though."

"The Pearl?"

Barbossa joined their conversation, "Aye, the Black Pearl. She was mine until Jack decided to plot with the whelp and steal her from me and my crew. Bloody pirates. Then what do they do? They go and sink her first chance they got." Barbossa pushed past them and Will followed angrily.

"Jack loved that ship, which he was supposed to be captain of for nearly ten years when you all mutinied upon him!"

Barbossa spun and faced Will, who never flinched, "I would stop your ranting Mr. Turner. Right now, I am the only one who can get you to find your beloved Captain Sparrow."

"And my friend. Don't forget her."

"Alas, and her friend too." Barbossa rolled his eyes as they all boarded the ship. Ragetti and Pintel followed him like a shadow. "You two!" He yelled at them, "Go get the rum."

"Aye sir," Pintel screeched as he and Ragetti ran off to the lower levels of the ship.

"So where to?" Becca asked, joining Barbossa.

"The ends of the Earth. Drop sails! Prepare to make way!"

"Alright! Wait, you do know that the world is round right?"

Barbossa sighed as he turned and left Becca pondering her thoughts.

----------------------------------------

JACK AND KRIS… 

"You're impossible, you know that?" Kris yelled at Jack as he lay by the fire.

"'Ay? What did I do now?" Jack sat up and watched her carefully. The puppy scrambled over him and ran to Kris, who scooped him up and glared at Jack.

"Don't act like it's nothing Jack! Seriously! I'm too old for games like this! I'm not stupid!"

"I'm beginning to think that you are crazy."

"Don't Jack, just don't." Kris turned and started to walk away, but stopped and knelt down in front of Jack instead. Jack leaned away. "See what I mean. Why are you so nervous about having people around you? Or are you afraid of him?" Kris held the puppy up in Jack's face.

"Hardly. And like I said luv, I've had my share if hurts, you're just teasing the attack dog."

"Me? You act like you have no feelings. I saw them all when I was treating that wound, when I saw every scar you had. Your eyes…name him."

"What?"

"The dog. Name him."

"You've lost it dear. There is no cure I'm afraid."

"Do this and it'll show that you have some care in what's going on around you."

Jack scowled and looked at the dog. The pup sat back on his haunches and gazed at the Captain, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. He ran a hand over the soft fur of the pup's head. "He shouldn't have a name, means we own him."

"Means he's part of a family."

"Captain. Name him Captain."

"Really? Will you two get confused?"

"No we won't will we? Seems that you have refrained from calling me Captain anymore. At least one of us should bear the title." He ruffled Captain's head and stood. He reached down and offered Kris a hand. She took it and he hauled her up. "Tell anyone of this, and you'll be sinking faster than that dog can swim."

"Yes sir." For once, Jack didn't back away. In fact, he hadn't released Kris's hand yet, and she was surprised by his intimidation or interest. "You're not completely heartless, you know that?"

"I assumed as much. Though this heart should have long stopped beating, it doesn't do much for anyone anymore but pump the blood through my veins."

"You proved to me it has more than one purpose." Kris smiled as Jack finally let go and once again lay down by the fire. This time he was joined by Captain who snuggled up to him. Jack grabbed the pup by the scruff of the neck and rested him on his stomach. Captain sighed and fell asleep as Jack closed his eyes, and pretended to do the same.


	7. Jokes and Screams

"Captain! Captain!" A voice shouted. Barbossa turned and addressed said voice.

"What? What question have you NOT asked?"

Becca smiled. "How about…what's that?" She pointed out to sea at a large island of sorts.

"It can't be. We've only been sailing for four days, maybe less. It should not be here, not this soon!" Barbossa whirled around, "Crew! Man the sails, pull out the oars, come about!" The crew scrambled quickly to their positions and did as they were told.

Becca watched the island, as if it would disappear before them. She hurried down to the main deck and stopped beside Will and Elizabeth. "Is that World's End?"

"Must be. I've never seen it before, but it's strangely close to many main lands." Will ran a hand through his hair. "It shouldn't be this easy."

"Maybe it's here because no one expects it to be here. Ever think of that? Or maybe it shows up when you want to find whomever it is you lost, most. I bet that for those who sail for it and never find it, are the ones with not enough will or hope that their loved ones are still alive or that an island such as this does not exist." Becca stopped at gazed at the open water. "Back home is nothing like this."

This time Elizabeth spoke up, "What is it like where you live?"

"Nothing like this. It's lots of buildings and pollution. Cars everywhere, freeways, work and school all the time. It's hard to live there then come here. You have to unwind so much. Here, you can see all the stars. The ocean is clean, no sewage for miles. The wildlife here is so free, so uncontained, I wish I lived here."

"Well, you do now. Enjoy it, it seems to get old very fast." Elizabeth smiled and followed Will, leaving Becca alone. Gazing into the unknown.

"Gibbs!" Will called. The pirate turned and walked over to him. "Who's going ashore?"

"The Captain said that only he, the girl, Pintel, Ragetti and the whelp go. Though I don't know who the whelp is." Gibbs saw Will's expression, "So, we should get the long boat ready then?"

----------------------------------------

"Jack!" Kris yelled for him.

Jack pushed his way through the brush and came out on the beach. "Yes, dear lass?"

"Where did you come from?" She asked quizzically.

"I came through the trees, or did you not hear me? Why?"

"There is a path. About ten feet that way. Made it last night while you were pretending to sleep."

"Nothing gets past you now does it? You couldn't tell me about the path, luv?"

"You couldn't tell me you weren't sleeping?"

"Point taken. Now, what had me here on this fine morning?"

"Captain found another tide pool. Tons of fish in that one."

"And…"

"And a huge crab. I am not sticking my hand in there when there's a man on this island that can do it for me." She smiled and looked up at him, taking a break from peeling coconuts. "Besides, I want to see if that crab can outsmart you, or if you're really the man you say you are." Standing, she followed Jack to the tide pool where a huge stone crab huddled under a small ledge. "Oh, forgot to mention that it was a stone crab. I had to hold one of those once. Got to grab it by the claws. Mine's back was maybe three inches, and it was way too strong for my liking. My instructor said that she could've taken my fingers off. Have fun." Kris backed away as Jack peered into the pool. He glanced back at her and was reaching into the tide pool when Kris interrupted. "Jack! I was kidding. That girl could kill ya! Just get the fish." A yip sound and Captain shot off into the trees. In just a few days, he had grown two inches and gained much more weight. Kris shook her head, "I'm going to go get Cap. Be right back!" She took off after the pup as Jack grabbed the fish out of the shallow pool. He was ready to head back to camp when he heard a scream. Dropping the fish he stood and headed in Kris's direction.

----------------------------------------

"Just be still," the man said. Kris did as she was told. The man grabbed her arms and jerked her back to him. She felt the urge to pull away, but remained frozen as the gun touched her temple. "What's your name?"

"Kristin Walker."

"Well, Miss Walker, if you'd be so kind as to walk with me, this will all be over soon."

"Where's my dog? What did you do with him?"

"He's fine. Tied to a tree a ways back. Walk." The man pressed the gun to her back and she started forward.

"How did you find us?"

"We sailed, looked around, found you." They continued walking.

----------------------------------------

Jack ran through the brush, pushing branches and trees away. A branch snapped and Jack froze. He drew his sword and moved towards the sound. A clearing was ahead, a perfect place for an ambush. He didn't hesitate as he jumped into the opening of trees.

"Watch out!" A voice yelled. Jack's and his opponent's swords clashed together. He put all strength behind his next swing as the metal met again.

"Jack?" His enemy said. Jack straighten and lowered his weapon.

"Will? What are you doing here? How- are you dead too?"

"What? No. We came looking for you." Will motioned behind him as the crew filed in. Jack cocked his head when he saw Barbossa emerge.

"I shot you!" Jack yelled at him.

Barbossa stared back, "And yet I am not dead. Thank your beloved Tia Dalma for that."

"Bugger. Where's the girl?"

"Girl? You mean Miss Hopkins." Will turned and called for Becca, who pushed past Pintel to get to him. "Her? How did you know of her?"

"No, not her. Kris, Miss Walker. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack, but you've obviously have been here too long. Let's get you back to the ship." Will grabbed Jack's arm, but Jack would have none of it. He landed a punch right in Will's face. Will released him and stumbled back. Barbossa smiled. "What was that for?"

Jack turned as he heard a little bark. He ran off into the trees, Barbossa, Will and Becca not far behind. He winded through different paths until he knelt on the ground and untied…a puppy?

"That's the girl?" Will asked.

"Are you mad? It's a dog. Kris went in search of Captain. She should be here." He stood with the dog when suddenly he heard a scream.

"JACK!" It echoed through the trees. All heads snapped in it's direction, as it faded away. Jack didn't hear her again.


	8. Anger, Hurt and Worry

"Sit still and we'll have no reason to hurt you." The man tied Kris's wrists tightly to the chair and moved to her feet. He began tying her left ankle when she kicked out, hitting him square in the jaw. He fell back, holding his mouth, a bit in surprise, a bit in humor. He started to laugh and once again went back to her. She tried the same thing, this time bringing her leg from the side. He caught it and forced her leg to the chair. He tied it and pulled the knot sharply. Kris hissed in pain. The man stood and surveyed his handiwork. Kris glared up at him.

"Bastard," She said straight to his face. She was beyond scared now. The anger had just begun to settle in.

The man smiled then walked over to her and backhanded her across the face. Kris's head snapped to the side and tears sprang to her eyes. _Okay, wasn't expecting that, _she thought.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" She said nothing, so he continued. "Where's Mr. Sparrow?"

"Captain. Captain Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow. Where is he? You screamed his name, so he was somewhere in the area. We searched the whole thing, but Mist-Captain Sparrow, refused to be found. You must know where he was going."

"No, I don't. How he escaped you, I guess you'll never know. I'm not from here, I don't know who you are, I've never heard of Jack Sparrow until a few days ago. What you're doing to me is totally pointless, since I know nothing of what you speak."

"You know Jack." The man walked closer to Kris. He rested a hand on her chair and leaned in. Kris tried to lean away, but had nowhere to go.

Then, "Commodore Norrington. Urgent message from Lord Beckett," the newcomer announced. Norrington straightened and snatched the message from the boy's hands. He scanned the paper quickly and looked up.

"Now?"

"Y-Yes sir." The boy looked at Kris and then reverted back to Norrington. "Lord Beckett said to bring the girl too. She would be useful, eventually were his exact words sir."

"Fine. You're dismissed." The boy left and Norrington started to untie Kris. As soon as her hands and feet were both free, she took a swipe at him with her nails and then tried to run. Her hand hit his face, and he staggered back in pain, yelling loudly. She ran as fast as she could, but he turned and grabbed her by the ankle. Kris tripped and fell hard to the floor. Norrington stood and hauled Kris up as well. She couldn't make eye contact with him for two reasons. One, he slapped her, again and two, her nails had scratched him right underneath his left eye, and it was bleeding steadily. He touched his cheek tenderly and looked at the blood. Grabbing her arm firmly, he dragged her to the door.

"We anchored?"

"So she speaks," Norrington hissed, "Several hours ago. Now move. Another attempt at escaping, and you'll be spending the night in jail, with the men. They haven't had a woman in weeks."

Kris swallowed the lump in her throat as they made their way down the dock.

----------------------------------------

"What do you mean were not going to look for her?" Becca screamed at Barbossa.

"You heard me. We have found Jack, what we set out to do. There is no need to go after the girl."

"She's my friend. She's the only reason I'm here! We must go back! Can't you just turn the ship around? Please?"

Barbossa stared ahead, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means "no"."

A sound of a sword being drawn followed his comment. He turned and the blade touched his neck. Jack stared, eyes full of emotion, at his previous first mate. "We will retrieve your friend, Miss Hopkins. Without any hesitations."

Barbossa stilled, "Aye, we will search for her. But any lives that are lost in the process are on your heads."

"Like you care," Becca snarled. She turned with Jack and they walked to the main deck. Jack leaned on the railing and gazed out to sea. "She does that to people, you know."

"Does what?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"Gets you to love her or make her feel like part of the family. The latter for me, but it seems to me that she caught your heart. Am I wrong?"

"Since the crew is around, aye, you are. When they leave and are out of our earshot, no you are not." Jack felt a weight on his foot and looked down to see Captain sitting there. He picked the puppy up and sat him on the banister, holding him carefully. "She made me name him. The dog. I hated the little ball of fur, annoying, whimpering, now I can't help but shield the mongrel from all kinds of hurt. His name is Captain."

"Let me guess. She stopped calling you Captain Sparrow, didn't she? Just Jack after a day or two, right?" Jack nodded, "Another thing she does. See with me, everyone only calls me by my first name, but she adds Miss to it. So instead of Becca, I'm Miss Becca. She chops names, makes them up. It's her thing. As are animals. The dog followed her like her shadow didn't he?"

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Four years in the same TAC, er homeroom, school? Contact years after. She grows on you."

"No need to tell me that bit, luv. A day with her and she changed my view on all women, or most at least." He ran a hand down Captain's back and sighed, "You will not repeat this to anyone, savvy?"

"Yes sir," Becca said jokingly. She smiled as they continued looking out to the sea. This time though, she could see the harbor. It was going to be a hell of an adventure.


	9. The Pain of Rescue

"Tell me something Miss Walker. Do you fear us?" Beckett asked. Kris sat across his office, tied to yet another chair. She had a few scratches on her cheek from Norrington's backhand, and a bruise on the other from the slap and fall. She was exhausted, and it showed. Her head frequently started to fall to her chest when the officers conversed on their own. There was an officer standing behind her, however, who was in charge of kicking her chair or pushing hard on the back of her head to keep her awake. She was nodding off again when Beckett screamed at her, "MISS WALKER!" Kris's head snapped up in surprise. "DO…YOU…FEAR…US?"

Kris blinked several times and looked up at the short man, "A little?"

"A little. You seem to be in a predicament here Miss Walker. You see, the East India Trading Company has been long waiting to meet Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I guess you'll have to wait a bit longer…_sir_."

Beckett gave a false grin and walked over to her, "I see what you were saying Commodore, about her being disrespectful to men."

"Disrespectful? Where I come from, they'd throw you in jail for kidnapping and assault. There's equal rights for everyone, woman or man."

"Really? And where do you hail from?"

"The United States of America."

"The United States is no country I have ever heard of. Americas, yes."

"Then there, whatever. We have rights there. In this age, we use words, not physical abuse to get information out of the restrained."

"And just what age would that be?"

"Um, 2006? What age do you guys live in, seriously?"

Beckett and the others were laughing at this, "Sorry Miss, but we are several hundred years behind your time."

"What?"

"Miss Walker, we have just started traveling to the Americas. Here in the Caribbean, it is easier, closer, than from England. Maybe in 500 years, we can catch up to your forms of equality. Until then, we will do it as we've always done."

"This must be a dream," Kris said to herself, but all heard it.

Beckett pulled something out from the fireplace. He turned and walked over to Kris who was running thoughts through her head. "Tell me Miss Walker. Does this feel like a dream?" He motioned to one of the men. He came over and pinned Kris's arm down completely to the chair. Kris straightened and her eyes opened in shock. Beckett lowered the fiery metal to her skin as Kris screamed in pain.

----------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Becca asked Jack. She ducked quickly as a bottle flew over her head and smashed against the wall. Jack kept walking like nothing ever had happened.

He gave a little smile, "Tortuga."

"Tortuga? As in Spanish for 'turtle'?"

"Precisely. How do you like it?"

Becca looked around and the various activities going on around her. _It should be a rated R movie_, she thought, but seeing Jack seemed to be at home here, she said, "It'll linger."

"I've heard that answer before." He walked into a building that looked curiously like a bar, except that the only people that were drinking were the ones that weren't in a fight. Actually, those fighting were also drinking, so it was a bar. Sort of. Jack grabbed a few mugs of rum and sat down at a table. Becca took a sip of hers, scowled and pushed it into the middle of the table where several pirates launched themselves at it. Jack looked around and stopped drinking when he saw someone pass him. He put down his drink and went after the man who slipped outside. Becca followed him too.

Just as Jack was ready to turn the corner, Becca saw who he was following. The blue coat gave him away and she grabbed Jack by the strap across his back. He fell back a few steps as she pushed him to the wall. "Wait!" She peered around the corner and saw the man look back where Jack would have been standing if she hadn't stopped him. His shoulders sagged and he turned and continued on. "It's a trap. He's a member of the British Royal Navy."

"I know. That, my dear, was the previously Commodore Norrington."

"You mean currently. Those tassels and thing-a-ma-bobs he's got are very new. I think he actually has a higher ranking that what he shows."

"How do you know all this?"

"AP European History, Senior year at high school. The basics. He knows that you're here. He's probably not alone too."

"Most likely Commodore has his bloody fleet with him. Bugger."

"Hey, I know you have to have a plan in that head, don't you? I have a very strong feeling that these guys are the ones who took Kris."

"No plan, none whatsoever."

"You're forgetting one thing."

"What's that luv?"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, that I am."

----------------------------------------

"Get up! UP!" An officer yelled. Kris opened her eyes and looked up. It was Norrington. Great. Just what she needed, to get beat up again.

_Won't these guys ever give up?_ She thought.

Norrington unlocked the metal door and swung it open. He strode in and grabbed Kris by her arms, hauling her tired body to her feet. She looked up at him, but he just kept walking, dragging her with him. They went up several flights of stairs and came out where Beckett had tortured her earlier. Everyone was gone except an officer and Norrington. Outside it was quiet, too quiet for Norrington she assumed. Before, it was so loud with the shouts of drunken men and skanky women that her head throbbed from the pounding noise. Norrington led her outside to a horse and buggy. The horse was standing in between the shafts of the carriage, but Kris noticed the leathers were cut and was not holding the horse in anymore. She looked around and didn't see anyone, but she saw a hat. Jack's hat. She glanced at Norrington, but he didn't seem to notice. He handed her off to the other officer as he climbed into the carriage.

Kris saw her chance, and heard a shout behind her. "NOW!" Without hesitating, Kris ran to the horse and swung herself upon him. He pranced to the side as she kicked him forward. Looking behind her, she saw several men surrounding the carriage. Jack's hat wasn't on the ground anymore and she scanned the crowd for him. There, he was just outside the door of the carriage. Then the door opened and Norrington stepped out. Kris whirled the horse around as she saw Norrington raise his pistol at Jack. The horse galloped obediently in the direction of the carriage. Men jumped out of the way as she pulled the horse in between Jack and Norrington. She pulled the horse into a rear and he lashed out, striking Norrington in the hip with his hooves. The Commodore fell back and the men advanced. As much as she hated the man, she couldn't stand to see him die because of her.

"No! Leave him, please! He's not worth the cost of bullet." Kris looked down at Jack and then outstretched a hand to him. He took it and hey swung up behind her. "Glad to see you well."

"As you luv. Gents, back to the boat! Anyone who kills him shall be killed himself." Jack placed his hands on Kris's hips and straightened. The horse danced nervously, "Off we go then."

"I'm glad you're okay, really." Before Jack could respond, Kris kicked the horse, "HA!" He jumped forward and took off into the night. They ran over a bridge when they heard other hoof beats. Kris looked to the right and saw a huge gray horse join them. "Becca?"

"Hey stranger. You okay?" Becca shouted over to Kris.

"Yeah. Who's that behind you?" Kris asked.

Jack grinned, "That luv, is Mr.Will Turner. He will help us on our little journey."

"Okay then. Let's get to that boat. You better have some room for another stowaway."

"Wouldn't have came if I didn't."

The two horses galloped side by side, stride by stride and continued until their riders reached their safe haven.


	10. Branded for Life

"So, how'd you get here?" Kris asked Becca as they walked up the plank to the ship. Barbossa had started to call it Hunter's Helm. (Don't ask me why that name for that boat. It just sounded right.)

"Got into a fight with Harley and his gang. They pushed me hard, and when I thought I'd hit the pavement, I hit water instead. It hurt. These guys were here, oh, and Elizabeth, and I went with them. Only because Tia Dalma told them to take me, otherwise I might be fish food by now. Sailed with them to find Jack and you, found Jack, not you, and came to Tortuga where we saw Commodore Norrington who tried to lead us into a trap, where we found you." Becca took a deep breath and sighed, "So, here I am, and here you are."

"Does she do this often?" Will asked Kris.

"Occasionally." Kris smiled as Will and Becca continued through the boat, going into the lower levels, arguing. Jack stopped Kris and they walked to the railing instead. "Sooo, are you okay?"

"Fine luv. Seems you got into a bit of a fight with the Commodore, 'ay?" He turned her chin to see the cuts and the bruise.

"Yeah. I kicked him pretty good though. Right in the jaw. It made me feel better. Then that guy, Lord Beckett was there. He was unrelenting. Norrington did everything Beckett told him to do. Mainly interrogate me. I didn't tell him anything though, mainly because I didn't know myself." She turned to leave, but Jack grabbed her wrist. She gasped in pain.

Jack slowly uncurled his fingers from her forearm, and Kris watched his eyes narrow. "Who did this?"

"Beckett. I said that I wasn't really afraid of him, and that frankly, this all seemed like a dream. He asked me if it felt like one. Well, it kinda doesn't."

"Mr. Gibbs! Becca! Elizabeth! Will! On deck!" Jack screamed for them.

Kris, realizing what he was doing, tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "Jack, no. Don't tell them."

"Yes Cap'n?" Gibbs said as they approached.

"Get some salve. We need to clean Ms. Walker's wounds."

"What is it Jack?" Will said as he, Elizabeth and Becca joined in.

"Go get some kind of bandage for the miss here. Elizabeth, you and Miss Hopkins come with me." Jack led them down into his cabin and sat Kris down on the bed.

"Jack, what's going on?" Becca asked suspiciously. She turned as Gibbs and Will joined them.

Jack looked down at Kris with eyes full of pain. Then he thrust her arm out for all to see. "Compliments of Lord Beckett." They all gasped.

"For the love of mother and child," Gibbs said softly.

"Why would he do this to her?" Will asked Jack, who didn't respond.

"That deceiving wretched little man!" Elizabeth started what would continue to be a long string of insults.

Becca stared curiously at all of them, "What does it mean?"

"The Royal Navy prides itself in ridding the oceans of pirates. When captured and before death, they are identified, so to say." Jack pulled back his sleeve and showed his arm to Becca. "The East India Trading Company brands all pirates they catch, so in case of escape, they would later be hanged if caught again. Only those most wanted to be killed, to be caught, are branded with this mark."

"Oh, Kris I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much as before."

Jack turned to the two women, "Go get her some new clothes. Clean and bandage that." They nodded as they started to walk Kris from the room. Before Elizabeth left, Jack stopped her, "Tell me if she's hurt anymore than what we can see." Elizabeth nodded as she hurried to catch up to the other girls.

"Jack, he knows that she will be with you. She's a threat to this ship!" Will told Jack who whirled around at his outburst.

"SHE is not the threat! Me, you, Gibbs, dear Elizabeth! We are all the threats! With that 'P' on her arm, Beckett made it clear that he does not care whether or not you are a pirate. If you associate yourself with one, you might as well be. We are all threats to the Royal Navy, today, tomorrow, from now on."

Will sat down, realizing that what Jack said was true. No one was safe any longer from the Navy, not with Beckett in charge. "What will we do? Where will we sail?"

"Captain, I have heard a rumor that many ports are being set up along America. I have a mate there who says it is not as bad as one might think. There are fewer Navy men there and not as much control. Perhaps we could head there?"

Jack thought for a moment and nodded, "Set sail for America. For now," he emphasized to Will, who's face dropped like a bag full of bricks, "We will seek shelter there. We will return to the Caribbean when we are no longer as big of a target." Gibbs nodded and ran off to tell Barbossa what Jack had said, while Will sulked out of Jack's cabin. A knock sounded after Will had left and Jack opened the door. "Dear Elizabeth. I never thanked you for chaining me to the Pearl to wait out my imminent death. I got out of those shackles just as said beastie enveloped _my_ ship."

"How- never mind. You're Captain Jack Sparrow. That must explain it all."

"Aye. What news have ye?"

"She has some bruises on her shoulders, cuts on her back here and there, nothing bad. She has a couple gashes on her right leg. She said she got them when running. Norrington grabbed her ankle and she fell. It is believable. But Jack, there's something I think you should see. They didn't just brand her. They tattooed her as well."

"With what?" Jack seethed.

"Well, it's on her back. Right underneath her neck. It's, I think it's Chinese."

"For what?"

"As far as I know, I do not speak or read Chinese. None of the crew know it either, believe me. I do not know how Beckett knows it. He doesn't seem the type to go out and about to learn a different language."

"What do you think it means?"

"Can you read Chinese Jack?"

"No."

"Then I don't know what it means. You best hope that it's your name or pirate and not some secret code for 'kill me now'."

"Well, thank you Ms. Turner. You may go."

"Jack, it was the only way we could-"

"No Elizabeth. I knew what it wanted. I knew what I had to do. You decided to take it into your own hands and I respect that. I also respect that you respect my respects. Do you respect that?"

"What?"

"Exactly my point. You may go." Elizabeth shook her head and stormed out of Jack's cabin. He started removing things from his person. His hat, his sword, his gun, etc. It was a long day and everyone was heading off to bed, he should too. He could get rest while Barbossa commandeered the ship. Just as he was about to lie down, another knock sounded. "Come in."

Kris walked through the door. She was dressed in men's clothes, but he didn't think that one of those dresses Elizabeth was constantly in would be something Kris would wear. (So right there!) She gave him a little smile as she entered his cabin. "Hey Jack."

"Kris. I have been told that they used you fairly well. The Royal Navy has got a bit of pirate in them, but alas, we would never use such methods on a woman. They did wrong by many."

"It never really stops you know. The whole 'men are superior' thing. It still happens where I came from."

"Let me see it."

"Uh, um, well I'm not a man, but-"

"Not that. I meant your neck. Show me the tattoo."

"Oh, yeah, about that? Well, I really think that Elizabeth over exaggerated about who bad it is. I mean really, it's just a tattoo. You have quite a few."

"On my own accord, show it to me."

Kris backed towards the door, "See, the thing is, is that if they said that anyone found out about it, the next time around, it'd be worse, the whole torture thing I mean." Jack followed her. She backed up as far as she could, stopping only when she hit the door. "Really Jack, it's not that bad."

Jack had enough. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around. Holding an arm around her waist so she couldn't escape, he pulled back her hair and studied the tattoo. She tried to pull away from him, but he didn't release his hold. "Bugger. I know what the bloody thing says, and the snake gives it away." He finally released her and Kris stumbled forward, covering the marking as she did so.

"What? What do you think it means? Because they said that no one-"

"Traitor. That's what the snake's there for too."

"Oh. Yeah, that is it." She sat down on Jack's bed and he stared down at her, "Why me? Why did they want me? I told them I only just met you, and they take it like I've known you my whole life."

"You know more about me than most people on this ship luv. Start realizing that you're no longer in the same place you used to be. It is a new world where we are, and it just gets harder as we go along."


	11. Agreed?

"So now what? I go around pretending like this never happened to me? That I saved Norrington's life even though he tried to take mine? I don't know what to do Jack. One moment I'm strolling along the paved streets of Wisconsin, the next I'm talking to the one and only Jack Sparrow and being tortured by the British Royal Navy, which is ironic in itself because I love doing the whole accent thing and was heading to Europe on a trip in July, one of my stops being London! I know it's not a dream, thus said brand, and I know I'm not going crazy…I hope. It's just, nothing this weird has ever happened to me before." Kris ran a hand over her face and looked up at Jack. "You get all that?"

Jack stood staring incredulously at the girl before him. His mouth slightly dropped during her rant, giving him an even drunker look than he always seemed to have. He cleared his throat and sat down next to her, "Yes, luv, caught it all. But right now, you could do with some rest. You had a bloody hell of a day, and some sleep would do you good. What say you to that?"

"Point me to my bed and I shall sleep."

"Right. Bed. You don't really want to room with the newlyweds I presume? No? Then either in the hammocks with the crew, or here, with me." Kris raised her eyebrows. "I meant in the room with me. I would sleep…here! In this chair. Quite cozy!" Jack flopped down into the armchair and Kris heard something crack. "Ow. I mean, yes, cozy." He reached behind him and removed two ends of a broken rum bottle and tossed them aside.

"You're sure? Cause I can sleep on the floor, it's not like I've never had a sleepover with sleeping bags or camped in the dirt. I wouldn't mind-"

"Honestly luv. Must you fight everything I say?"

"Okay, okay. I get the bed, you get the chair. Are we agreed that it's all better?"

"Agreed. Go to sleep." Jack settled in the chair and tipped his retrieved hat over his face. They were both out in a matter of minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becca sighed as she walked down the hall of the ship. Most of the crew was asleep, Barbossa was making last minute adjustments on deck, and Kris and Jack were either talking or sleeping, and here she was, wide awake. She paced the whole ship. She now knew where each and every room and object was. There was only one locked door, and that was too the rum cellar. Leave it up to Jack to lock up the rum and not the treasure they steal. She shook her head and started up the stairs to the main deck. When she reached it, she was surprised to see another ship pulled right along side them. Barbossa was talking to two men when he turned and pointed straight at her. The men nodded and tore after her. Becca turned and ran, but she didn't see the men who had stepped behind her when she left the staircase. They caught her and dragged her to whom she presumed was their leader. Barbossa smiled.

"What's going on? What are these men doing here Barbossa?"

"Well you see…darling. These men are the Royal Navy and they said they'd pay a large sum 'o money for you and your little friend. Now Jack is a whole 'nother price when we get ta him."

"You can't do this. Not again. Jack told me about what you and your crew did to him, mutinied on him like you did. How could you? Now this! What kind of a person are you?"

"Aye, a greedy one. I be a pirate on these seas."

"Sea. Seeeeeea. As in one. You're only in the Atlantic."

Barbossa scowled, "Take her away gents." He watched as she was dragged away, struggling every bit as she could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris bolted upright in the bed. She looked over at Jack whose head was hanging backwards over the side of the chair. He was snoring loudly and she was surprised he hadn't wakened her.

"Jack!" She whispered harshly. He didn't move. "JACK!" She hissed even louder. Jack sprung up, his hat flying across the room. He jumped to his feet and looked wildly about. "Jack! Jack! Jack! Relax, relax okay? I heard something."

"Heard something? Like what?"

"Footsteps. Lots of them, and yelling."

"Probably the crew luv." Jack settled back down in the chair.

"Does the crew talk about the Royal Navy much?"

"No why?"

"Because whoever is up there is making a big stink about it."

Jack stood once again, but this time he walked over to where his sword and gun lay. He buckled everything on and stepped towards the door. "Stay here. I'm going to go see what is going on?"

"Like hell you are." Jack looked taken aback at her language. "Look, I'm as part of this as you are, so if there's trouble, I help too."

"Yes ma'am." Jack slowly opened the door and looked around the corner. The crew was nowhere in sight and the halls were unusually silent. He walked out slowly and waved Kris on. She followed closely behind him. Then he stopped her, "Anything happens, you take the long boat and get yourself away from here. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They started walking again and didn't get but ten feet when Jack's arm flew back onto her chest and pinned her against the wall. "HANDS! HANDS!" She hissed. He jerked his hand away giving a little grin as he did so. "You did that on purpose!" She whispered to him. Jack just smiled and continued.

They continued down the hall when someone started down the stairs. Jack pulled Kris into a room and held his sword at the ready. A gun would cause too much noise if there were intruders. They stayed silent as the door slowly opened. A man that was not on the crew and was wearing a red coat, started in. He was halfway in when Jack thrusted his sword into the man's gut, covering the victim's mouth as he did so. There was no sound as he dropped to the floor, dead. Jack straightened and glanced at Kris. She was staring wide-eyed at the dead man at her feet.

"Kris…" She didn't respond. "Kris!" He hissed. She looked up slowly, her eyes deep pools of nothingness. "Don't look at him, just look at me. Keep looking at me. If you want to get out of here…alive, then you must do everything I say, and be…here." Jack had a hand motion for everything he had just said.

"Okay, okay, I'll try."

He looked sternly at her, "Don't try. Just do."

She was surprised at his seriousness. "Okay. Don't worry Jack. I'll do whatever you tell me, so long as we get out of here alive."

"I hope I won't let you down luv." Jack swallowed hard and opened the door slowly. He didn't have a chance. A hand shot out and grabbed Jack around the throat. He gasped for air and tried to pry the fingers from his body. He was gasping something to Kris, but she was frozen in place as the door swung open. Norrington glared at her as he grasped Jack's neck. The cut under his eye had just barely begun to heal. He looked like an animal as he yanked Jack forward. Jack pushed him away and yelled one thing before being slammed against the wall: "RUN! RUN KRIS, RUN NOW!" When she didn't move, Norrington smiled.

"Looks like the fearless runaway can be frightened. What do you think of that Captain Sparrow?" Jack glared at Norrington, still unable to speak. "You're in for a terrifying future at the rate you're going. Branded, tattooed, tortured-"

Kris finally found her voice, "You never actually tortured me."

"Sorry, that's what we're going to do to you as soon as we dock." He turned his attention back to Jack who was slowly fading. Norrington released some pressure and Jack rattled in a breath. "Don't want you to die on us before we get any information out." He sighed, "I've wanted to do this for a while now, and now that it's happening, I feel slightly disappointed. I thought you could do better Jack. You were all about you, is what they said, and I agreed. But yet, you get captured protecting another, a woman no less. I thought the day would never come when I'd see Jack Sparrow protect one without any incentive."

Jack swallowed hard, "Things change. People change." Jack closed his eyes. Norrington grinned at Kris.

"So, where's the rest of your crew?"

"Above on the main deck. Why? Don't think that I can handle the two of you?"

"The two of us, maybe. But both of us and an already seventy pound pup, no." Norrington turned quickly at the sound of the first growl. He grabbed his gun from his belt and went to shoot Captain as the dog lunged forward, attaching himself to the Commodore's leg. Jack shoved Norrington off balance and he staggered back, tripping in the process. He fell to the ground with a thud, narrowly missing Captain. The pup still hadn't let go as Jack grabbed Kris's hand. He pulled her to the stairs, "Captain," She whispered. The dog released Norrington and ran after them. They snuck onto the deck and swung into the longboat. The crew aboard didn't realize they were in the water until they heard the splash of the boat.


End file.
